Optical pattern projection is used in a variety of applications, such as optical three-dimensional (3D) mapping, area illumination, and LCD backlighting. In some applications, diffractive optical elements (DOEs) are used in creating a desired projection pattern. DOE-based projector designs are described, for example, in U.S. Patent Application Publication 2009/0185274, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference.